Software contract analysts input contract entitlement data into a software license management system. Entitlement data comprises of a software offering linked to one or more entitlement constraints. Often times, a software offering may have one or more possible known combinations of entitlement constraints that may be able to be preconfigured. In current software license management systems, these entitlement constraints are entered at the time the contractual data is entered prior to reconciliation or after the reconciliation process has run. In the first case, contract analysts are required to have a high level of expertise and possibly have to enter the constraint repeated times. In the second case, entering constraint data as a result of a reconciliation process creates a static, inflexible link between a piece of software application code and a constraint.
What are needed are a system and method for linking a software offering containing multiple pieces of software application code to a set of constraint templates that are available for use by a contract analyst at the time the contractual data is entered into a software license management system.
Therefore, there exists a need for a solution that solves at least one of the deficiencies of the related art.